Sentinel XS
The Sentinel XS is a sportier variant of the regular Sentinel luxury car in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The car is related to the Mafia/Leone Sentinel, gang car of the Leone Family in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description GTA III - GTA Liberty City Stories Ever since the Sentinel's introduction in GTA III, a sportier variant has been present in every GTA game, excluding GTA San Andreas. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel XS is the preferred gang car of the Mendez Cartel. The Sentinel XS's main visual distinction from the regular Sentinel is its spoiler and rear window louvers; performance-wise, the car is faster than the regular Sentinel. The Sentinel XS in GTA Vice City and Vice City Stories are suggestively based on the 1984-1986 BMW M5, although the car, like regular Sentinels, is still visually similar to the E23 7 Series BMW, which has not been used in the BMW M series. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel XS is not given the same aesthetic modification as the game's Sentinel, resulting in the car appearing more distinctive in the game. The Sentinel XS has a different engine sound than the regular Sentinel. It is possible that the Sentinel XS has a V8 engine, due to the fact that other cars in the GTA series have the same engine noise, like the Windsor and Phoenix in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and the Mafia Sentinel /Leone Sentinel in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. GTA IV GTA IV features an updated Sentinel XS, made by Übermacht, however it is no longer considered a distinct vehicle — it handles with more rigidity as its suspension has been hardened so it corners sharper and drifts are now easier compared to the standard Sentinel but still does the same impressive speed of 190mph (304kmh). the game refers to the car simply as "Sentinel" when entered. In a nod to the Mafia Sentinel of GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories it serves as one of two cars (the other being the PMP 600) that are usually driven by the Mafia. Its visual differences include "XS" badging, and a rear spoiler sporting "STD" decals. STD stands for "Sentinel Tuning Division", a play on Subaru's STi marque (odd because this vehicle does not at all resemble a Subaru) and BMW's in-house tuning division, BMW M, but also a reference to the acronym for "sexually transmitted disease". The "XS" also sounds like "excess," which may be a jab at BMW (or any other luxury/sport marque) drivers who buy their sport-tuned cars overloaded with driver aids and unneccesary luxury features. The features of the GTA IV Sentinel XS emulate the 2002-2004 BMW M3 CSL. Performance GTA Vice City The Sentinel in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is a good car, with good braking power, great speed, and good drifting if handled well. However, the Sentinel XS has stiff turning and possible over steer. Locations ;GTA Vice City * Spawns in a parking lot near the Escobar International Airport terminal building. * Spawns frequently around Escobar International and in front of Sunshine Autos. ;GTA Vice City Stories * Two Sentinel XSs appear outside the Mendez Mansion in Prawn Island. * Spawns behind one of the northern most hotels at Ocean Drive in the long alleyway. * Spawns at a building very near to the empire site at the west of Vice Point Mall. In the front of it there is an entry to the Vice Point Mall. * Occassionally found in Viceport. ;GTA IV * The Sentinel XS will appear in all the places where the standard Sentinel does, but is significantly rarer. * Appears more commonly if the player is driving a Sultan RS. * As it serves as a gang car for the Mafia, the Sentinel XS will often appear in Little Italy, Chinatown, and Westdyke (helps if in Sultan RS). * Seen driven by Ancelotti Members in She's a Keeper; however, you must stay in your car to avoid mission failure. * During Out of Commission, the final mission in the revenge story arc, the Sentinel XS is used as roadblocks during the casino shootout. This Sentinel XS is special, having a unique yellow luster effect. * Sometimes spawns on the stretch of road outside the safe house in Party Mode. Grand Theft Auto V * TBA Notable owners *The Mendez Brothers in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Amanda, Michael's wife in Grand Theft Auto V, owns a Sentinel XS. Trivia * The Sentinel XS plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Liberty City Hardcore and Liberty Rock Radio in GTA IV. * In Grand Theft Auto V, according the december issue of GameInformer, Protagonist Michael's wife Amanda drives a Sentinel XS. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, if the player has a MP5 while driving a Sentinel XS, the weapon may stick outside of the driver windshield, also the same with the Police Car. See also * Sentinel * Mafia Sentinel, a gang variant of the Sentinel comparable to the Sentinel XS in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. }} es:Sentinel XS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Unique Vehicles